


Stop that, Strausman

by BarryBucks



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks





	Stop that, Strausman

[tumblr post](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/140149619381/barrys-art-finnegor-for-prinendless-3)


End file.
